Uma segunda chance
by GustavoAguiar
Summary: Os 12 cavaleiros de ouro estão de volta! Dessa vez vivendo situações cotidianas normais no Santuário.
1. Chapter 1

Introdução:

Os acontecimentos que se seguem aqui nessa obra se passam após a Saga de Hades (portanto, depois do "Soul of Gold"). A deusa Athena, após várias audiências com Zeus, que é seu pai, consegue que o mesmo ressuscite os 12 cavaleiros de ouro (e junto deles Kanon, o irmão de Saga de Gêmeos). O tempo nesse texto é o atual.

Santuário de Atena, Grécia.

Após as grandes batalhas por quais passaram, os 5 cavaleiros de bronze resolvem dar uma passada no Santuário para rever os 12 cavaleiros ressuscitados, por quem eles agora têm como grandes amigos, apesar das lutas que culminaram com a morte de alguns.

Shion agora é o Grande Mestre, Dohko preferiu ser um cavaleiro de ouro. Apesar de sua posição, Shion tem grande amizade com os cavaleiros de ouro.

Seiya depois de muito tempo consegue coragem e pede uma audiência com Atena. Essa coragem apareceu depois dos seus amigos insistirem muito para ele ir falar com ela dos sentimentos dele.

Com autorização de Shion, ele sobe as 12 casas e chega ao templo de Atena, onde Saori estava à espera.

-Seiya! Que bom te rever! Como vai? E como estão os meninos?

-Eu vou bem, e os outros estão bem também.

-Então, a que devo a honra de sua visita?

-Bem, eu na verdade vim falar com a Saori Kido, não com a deusa Atena.

\- Pois bem, vá em frente, Seiya!

Um tanto quanto envergonhado e vermelho, suando frio, ele fala:

-Bem, Saori. Após tudo que passamos, todas as batalhas que tivemos que enfrentar, eu além do dever de proteger a deusa Atena, tinha o dever de proteger quem eu amo.

-Não entendi Seiya. Explique-se melhor – Diz Saori se fazendo de desentendida, porém já tinha sacado qual a intenção dele.

-Saori, eu... eu te.. eu te amo! Pronto, falei! – diz Seiya aliviado e tremendo de nervoso.

-Ah Seiya, que lindo isso! Eu já desconfiava, mas confesso que eu nunca tive a coragem de falar pra você da minha desconfiança. E quer saber? Eu também te amo e muito.

-Saori, você não sabe o quanto eu estou feliz em saber disso!

-Sim, Seiya, eu também estou feliz demais com isso, meu amor. Mas por enquanto lhe peço segredo.

-Ué, mas por quê?

-Pois eu primeiro vou falar com o Shion, e pedir a bênção dele. Aí depois iremos aparecer juntos em público como namorados.

-Ah sim, entendi. Então quer dizer que...

-Sim Seiya, a partir de agora somos namorados. Bem, isso se você pedir, né?

-Ah, mas lógico! Saori quer namorar comigo?

-Sim, Seiya!

Depois de ficarem algum tempo juntos, Seiya saiu feito um meteoro para a pousada que estava na vila de Rodorio com os amigos. Nisso, ele passa por Shaina e não a vê... Shaina percebeu a alegria no rosto dele e já imaginou o que ele fizera: foi se declarar à Saori e se deu bem, pra sua infelicidade... Triste, ela se senta numa pedra e começa a chorar.

-É Seiya, você nunca será meu... Me iludi tendo esperanças que um dia iríamos ficar juntos. Eu perdi você, Seiya. O que eu posso fazer? Nada, a não ser me conformar e tentar seguir em frente.

Nisso, passa Milo de Escorpião, descendo de sua casa para ir à vila fazer compras (de bermuda, camisa e tênis) e vê a italiana venenosa chorando. Apesar de não ter muita amizade com ela, a considera uma das mais belas amazonas do Santuário. Nunca tentou nada com ela, já que ela tem um temperamento forte e por saber do amor dela por Seiya. Ele então decide ver o que se passa.

-Ei Shaina! Que houve?

-Nada, não se preocupe comigo, Milo. Não aconteceu nada. – Shaina enxugando as lágrimas...

-Ah, mas aconteceu sim! Dá pra ver que você estava chorando e sabendo como você é, sei que não é de chorar...

-Ah Milo, vai caçar o que fazer e não me enche o saco! – esbravejou Shaina, deixando Milo quase rindo com a braveza dela.

-Ok Shaina, eu só queria te ajudar, vim aqui cheio de boas intenções. Tá bom, vou nessa. Tchau.

-Suma daqui!

Milo foi embora, mas rindo. Achou engraçados esses chiliques nervosos dela.

No mercado da vila, ele encontra com Shaka.

-Grande Shaka! Nunca pensei te encontrar por aqui no mercado!

-Pois é... Eu também tenho lá minhas compras pra fazer, né? Afinal, apesar de o homem mais próximo de Deus, também sou humano e tenho lá minhas necessidades.

-Ah sei... Enfim, hoje teremos reunião com Atena e o Grande Mestre, certo?

-Sim, inclusive os cinco meninos de bronze estarão lá. Não se esqueça de ir com armadura, como manda o protocolo de reuniões.

-Ah lógico... Enfim, quando tava vindo pra cá, vi a Shaina chorando, tá sabendo de alguma coisa?

-Eu não, mas o Seiya deve ter feito algo. Desde que ele e os outros vieram pra cá, ela anda esquisita.

-Haha! Eu fui falar com ela e ela me deu fora. Só fui ajudar.

-Sei que você foi ajudar Milo! Eu sei da sua fama de pegador. Sou santo, mas não sou bobo.

-Nem tanto, Shaka!

Milo voltou pra sua casa, tomou banho, fez um almoço rápido e foi ver televisão. Certo tempo depois, alguém bate na porta. Milo fica surpreso em ver quem era.

\- Ora, mas se não é a senhorita Shaina de Ofiúco! O que te traz aqui em minha humilde residência? – diz Milo em tom debochado.

Shaina estava vestida bem diferente do habitual: calça jeans, tênis e blusa de alça. Os belos cabelos verdes presos num rabo de cavalo. Em um dos dedos, um anel de cobra.

-Preciso falar com você.

-Pois não, pode entrar! Fique à vontade. Quer algo pra beber?

-Não. Só vim me desculpar por hoje cedo. Fui muito grossa com você. Por favor, me perdoe. Eu estava nervosa e chateada, não devia ter descontado em você.

\- Tudo bem, Shaina. Eu entendo. Tá perdoada. Mas o que aconteceu de fato?

-Não querendo ser grossa de novo, mas é assunto meu. Depois eu te conto.

-Tem a ver com o Seiya, né? – implica Milo

-Já falei que depois te conto!

-Tá bom...

-Bem, tenho que ir, tenho que treinar mais alguns aspirantes e tenho que passar em casa pra trocar de roupa. Tchau Milo, e desculpe qualquer coisa.

-Tchau Shaina, bom treino e se cuide.

Milo, safado como é, ao ouvir que ela iria trocar de roupa, a imaginou sem roupa...

Mais tarde, foi para um de seus treinamentos diários e ao voltar para casa viu Shaina treinando seus aspirantes a cavaleiros e amazonas. Ficou parado olhando a bela italiana, hipnotizado com sua beleza. Nunca tinha parado olhar melhor para ela, viu como ela era rígida com seus pupilos e como ela era forte, apesar de não parecer fisicamente.

Voltou para casa, e repetiu o que fez mais cedo quando chegou do mercado: banho, comida e TV. Comentou com Camus via WhatsApp (sim, os cavaleiros tem celulares, computador, etc) sobre a Shaina e Camus estranhou, pois nunca viu Milo assim por uma mulher. Recomendou cautela ao amigo e que pensasse bem nessa situação.

Milo foi dormir pensando em Shaina. E sonhou com ela. Acordou assustado. Será que estava realmente gostando dela? Apesar da fama de garanhão, Milo só teve casos com algumas garotas de Atenas, nada sério. De manhã bem cedo foi para um treinamento e não se concentrou nele. Parece que realmente a "cobra" mexeu com ele, pois ao vê-la ao longe conversando com Marin, sentiu seu coração bater mais forte.

-Tá olhando pra minha mulher por quê? – disse Aiolia dando um susto em Milo e morrendo de rir com a cara dele.

-Porra, Aiolia! Vai dar susto na tua avó, seu Simba dos infernos! E não tô olhando pra Marin, não sou louco.

-Eu sei, seu inseto do rabo torto! Mas reparei que você tá olhando pra Shaina com um olhar bem diferente. Tá apaixonado por ela é?

-Eeeeeu? Lógico que não. Tô olhando pra ela porque ela é linda.

-Linda, né? Sei. Tá pensando que me engana? Eu vi tua cara de bobo olhando pra ela, Milo. Mas vocês combinam.

-Ah é? Porque, hein?

-Olha, você é um escorpião e ela uma cobra, dois bichos venenosos. E suas constelações são vizinhas.

-Nunca parei pra pensar nisso, Aiolia. Mas você é meu amigo, vou te contar. Acho que estou gostando dela sim.

-Ah, mas eu sabia! Eu vi você outro dia voltando do treinamento e tava parado olhando ela treinar os pupilos dela. E não foi uma vez...

-Tá me seguindo, é?

-Não, tava indo pra casa da Marin e te vi. Mas vai falar com ela, marca alguma coisa. Vai num bar, cinema, restaurante, etc! Você sabe bem fazer essas coisas.

-Ah, mas ela é diferente. Ela é uma amazona de prata, é bem conhecida. E tem um gênio fortíssimo...

-E daí? Esqueceu que eu namoro a Marin, Milo? Ela também é amazona de prata e é bem conhecida.

-É, você tem razão. Vou passar na casa dela mais tarde. E não me siga.

-Relaxe, não vou te seguir, tenho mais o que fazer com Marin!

-Ô leãozinho safado esse Aiolia!

Mais tarde, Milo toma coragem e vai à casa de Shaina. Não estava reconhecendo a si mesmo. Estava nervoso para falar com uma mulher, mas não era uma mulher como as de Atenas com quem ele ficava. Bateu na porta e logo foi recepcionado por uma Shaina ainda mais diferente: nunca imaginou vê-la de short, baby look e chinelo, pois era como ela se vestia em casa. Achou ela linda assim também.

-Milo! Que surpresa? Entre! Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Não aconteceu nada. Tava de passagem e resolvi passar aqui e te fazer um convite.

-Convite?

-Sim, queria te convidar pra sairmos juntos. Ir a um bar, restaurante, cinema, dar uma volta, que tal?

-Bem, eu nunca esperaria um convite desse vindo logo de você... Mas aceito sim.

-Ótimo! Vamos a um restaurante lá em Atenas? Soube de um italiano que abriu essa semana.

-Restaurante italiano? Bem, acho que seria uma boa, faz tempo que não como as comidas da minha terra.

-Amanhã às 20h tá bom?

-Tá ótimo.

-Certo! Eu passo aqui pra te buscar. Vou indo que tenho algumas coisas pra arrumar em casa. Tchau, Shaina!

E Milo seguiu para sua casa, feliz como um adolescente que acabara de marcar seu primeiro encontro.

Como era seu dia de folga, foi para um barzinho em Rodorio, lá encontrou Aiolia, Máscara da Morte (ou Giancarlo) e Shura.

-E aí escorpiãozinho, tô sabendo que você tá caído por uma certa italianinha venenosa! – alfineta Shura

-Aiolia já fez fofoca, é?

-Nada, e eu Shura estávamos treinando juntos, e vimos você voltando da casa dela. – diz Giancarlo

-Todo mundo deu pra me vigiar agora?

-Mas sempre treinamos perto da casa dela, Milo. – complementa Shura.

Aiolia pergunta:

-Então? Como foi? Falou com ela?

-Sim, marquei um encontro com ela.

-Deixa eu adivinhar, vão ao restaurante italiano que abriu aqui perto? – Giancarlo pergunta

-Talvez...

-Ela assim como eu, é italiana, deve estar com saudades da comida da terrinha. E você aproveitou isso pra ela leva-la lá, certo? Aliás, depois me diga se a comida desse _ristorante è buona._ Também quero matar saudades da terrinha.

-Matar é contigo mesmo, né? Mas pensarei no seu caso. Mas bem que você poderia me ensinar algumas coisas em italiano.

 _-Certo, con molto piacere!_ Passe na minha casa depois.

* * *

OBS:

Optei por dar um nome ao Máscara da Morte como muitas fanfics fazem e preferi usar o nome que elas usam, Giancarlo.

Eu acho que não está muito boa, aceito críticas e sugestões. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Pousada em Rodorio

Shun, Hyoga, Shiryu e Ikki estão numa sala comum na pousada quando vêem Seiya passar por eles com um largo sorriso no rosto e não os vê.

-Lá vem o Seiya, olha a cara de bobo dele! – diz Hyoga

-Mas cara de bobo é a normal dele... – implica Ikki

-Ele foi falar com a Saori, e com certeza se deu bem. – diz Shun

-Mas bem que você deveria fazer o mesmo com a June, né Shun? Aproveita que ela chega amanhã aqui com a Seika e a Shunrei. – recomenda Shiryu

-Quem sabe? Tava pensando nisso há tempos. Ultimamente ando sentindo falta da June...

-Ih, temos mais um apaixonado aqui, Shun?

-Pode não parecer, mas sempre gostei dela, Hyoga!

-Então vá em frente, nii-san!

Shun ficou vermelho de vergonha e não sabia onde enfiar a cara... Mas queria que June chegasse logo.

E no bar de Rodorio, chega Saga para se juntar aos outros cavaleiros (nisso Mu e Aldebaran já tinham chegado no bar), com um sorriso no rosto.

-Rapazes, eu vi uma cena agora a pouco bem peculiar.

\- O que foi? – Pergunta Mu.

-Então, vi nosso amigo Afrodite arrastando asa, digo, barbatana pra uma pessoa, lá no coliseu.

-O Afrodite? Mas quem seria? – indagou Aldebaran

-Olha, só sei que era uma mulher, parecia uma dessas amazonas novas, tava com roupa de treino não consegui ver o rosto. Tinha um corpo, digamos perfeito.

- _Ma che cazzo_? Afrodite é meu melhor amigo e não me conta nada? Peixinho filha da mãe... – diz Giancarlo.

-Peraí! Mulher? Achei que a "praia" dele fosse outra... – brinca Aldebaran

-Ô Debas, que maldade! Ele é meio diferente, mas é o jeito dele! – defende Mu

-Tô vendo já um monte de casais novos aqui: primeiro Aiolia e Marin, Milo e Shaina, agora Afrodite e a amazona misteriosa. – Diz Shaka

-Que eu o que? Eu nunca tive nada com a Shaina, hein! Só vou sair com ela pra bater um papo, comer uma comida italiana, nada demais... – responde um Milo meio enfurecido.

-Aham, sei! – falam todos em coro, deixando Milo mais bravo ainda, porém no fundo ansioso com o encontro do dia seguinte.

No dia seguinte, Seika, June e Shunrei chegam a Atenas. Ao saber que June havia chegado na cidade, Shun sente o coração bater mais forte e sente uma tremedeira. Ikki ao ver isso, fica feliz pelo irmão. Mas sente um pouco de inveja e tristeza, pois infelizmente não poderá ver a sua amada Esmeralda.

Aiolos busca as três mulheres no aeroporto Eleftherios Venizelos, porém se encanta por Seika de cara. Já tinha ouvido falar dela, mas nunca tinha visto foto dela. Das três, era a menos falante, June e Shunrei pareciam amigas de longa data, já que não paravam de falar... Foram do aeroporto até o Santuário tagarelando sem parar no carro.

Na hora de descarregar as bagagens, foi que viu Seika pegando a mala e foi correndo ajudar, foi a deixa para poder falar alguma coisa com ela.

-Seika! Deixa que eu te ajudo com a mala!

-Obrigada Aiolos! Você é muito gentil!

-Que nada! Uma dama não deve ficar por aí levando malas pesadas. Eu levei as malas de June e Shunrei e faço questão de levar a sua também.

-Nossa, além de lindo, é um gentleman...

Seika conseguiu deixar Aiolos corado... Mas aproveitou e disse:

-Bem, podemos dar um passeio mais tarde? Te levo pra conhecer o Santuário.

-Eu adoraria!

Pelo visto Shaka estava certo: iria ver novos casais.


	3. Chapter 3

June ao ver Shun largou sua caixa de Pandora (toda amazona ou cavaleiro quando for ao Santuário deve levar sua armadura, independente do que for fazer lá) no chão e pulou nos braços de Shun, derrubando-o no chão, assustando os hóspedes da pousada e fazendo rir os cavaleiros, felizes com o reencontro.

-Shun! Que saudade de você! Senti muito sua falta!

-Eu também June, gostaria de conversar com você mais tarde a sós.

Nisso, apareceram sorrisos sarcásticos nos rostos dos outros cavaleiros de bronze.

-Pelo visto, o gosto por ruivas é de família, hein Aiolia! – implica Milo

\- Que? Não entendi...

-Então, vi seu irmão passeando por aí com a Seika, que é ruiva como a sua "patroa"...

-Ora ora, meu irmão com Seika? Quem diria... E esse safado não me disse nada. Espero que que a coisa evolua entre eles, ela é muito bonita. E espero que outro casal evolua também, né seu Milo?

-Mas nem me encontrei com a Shaina ainda! Só mais tarde.

-Isso aí! Leva ela pra jantar, depois dançar e depois vocês que sabem, haha!

-Muito cedo pra essas coisas ainda.

E na casa de Shaina, Marin ajuda a amiga com a roupa pra logo mais.

-Ah Shaina, tô tão feliz por você sair com o Milo! Você precisa mesmo sair, dar uma espairecida, mudar de hábitos! O máximo que você faz é ir até o mercadinho fazer compras, além dos treinamentos. Nada com um novo amor pra esquecer um antigo amor.

-Sim Marin, não é fácil ver certas coisas como vi aqui. Porém estou mais conformadoa, e confesso que acho que estou gostando do Milo, mesmo ele sendo um galinha...

-Mas quem sabe com você ele toma jeito? Que eu saiba, ele nunca foi de marcar encontros. Você foi a primeira.

-Jura, Marin?

-Aham!

Mais tarde, às 20h em ponto, Milo chega à casa de Shaina. Milo fica de queixo caído ao ver Shaina com uma legging preta, sapato de salto preto, um vestido roxo de alça com uma blusa preta fininha com mangas na altura dos cotovelos, brincos e um colar com um pequeno pingente de cobra. As enormes unhas sempre pintadas de roxo. Os cabelos estavam diferentes, Milo não sabia o que tinha feito, mas estava lindo.

Milo estava meio "largado", mas Shaina gostou do que viu: jeans, uma camisa branca estampada e uma jaqueta vermelha e tênis.

-Por Zeus e Atena, como você está linda!

-Obrigada, você está um gato!

Milo ficou vermelho como a jaqueta dele... Os dois entraram no carro e foram pro restaurante.

E na pousada em Rodorio, Shun e June conversam.

-June, estou muito feliz por ter aqui! Preciso te contar algo.

-Ai Shun, também estou feliz demais em te rever! Mas conte o que você queria me dizer.

-June, eu ultimamente tenho sentido sua falta. Apesar de eu estar sempre com meus amigos, sinto que falta algo ainda.

-Ai meu Zeus, o que é? – June estava aflita

-Sinto que eu te amo...

-Oh Shun! Eu sempre te amei, mas parecia que você não dava muita bola pra mim. Quando fui ao porto de impedir de vir pra cá antes da subida das doze casas, foi o amor que falou mais alto, não queria que você se machucasse. O amor foi mais forte a ponto de eu lhe mostrar meu rosto.

-Sim, eu entendi sua intenção alguns meses depois e agradeço pelo que você me fez.

Shun se ajoelha e pega na mão de June e diz:

-Quer namorar comigo?

-Sim, Shun meu amor!

E se beijaram...

OBS: A descrição das roupas de Milo e Shaina foram inspiradas numa fanart que vi dos 2. Eu descrevi fielmente a roupa deles na fanart.


	4. Chapter 4

E no restaurante, Shaina e Milo conversam animadamente, descobrindo coisas que nunca imaginariam saber um do outro. Milo contou de sua infância na ilha de Milos, a 160 km ao sul de Atenas. Shaina contou de seu treinamento no Santuário.

Depois de muito conversarem e jantarem um _Capelletti alla Romagnola_ , foram a uma pracinha perto do restaurante. Lá Shaina viu Milo meio nervoso e perguntou:

-Que houve Milo? A comida não lhe fez bem?

-Fez sim, estava uma delícia!

-Mas então o que foi que você tá estranho?

-Preciso te confessar algo.

-Ai meu Zeus, o que é?

-Acho que...

-Acha o que, criatura?

-Acho que estou apaixonado por você...

-Jura? Estou surpresa, Milo! Logo você? Sabe que tens uma fama de garanhão lá "em cima", né?

-Sim Shaina, mas eram aventuras e não sentia nada especial. Mas por você tudo mudou.

-Sério Milo? Puxa, que lindo isso, de verdade. Mas sabe, eu por você tenho grande consideração e admiração. Atração, ainda não. Você sabe bem tudo que passei por causa do...

-Pégaso...

-Isso... Mas eu preciso dar uma mudança na minha vida, Milo. Confesso, eu realmente comecei a sentir algo por ti, mas algo bem pequeno ainda.

-Já é uma esperança!

-Não irei te decepcionar, Milo!

-Isto significa que...

-Significa que quero ter algo sim contigo!

E os dois finalmente se beijam... Mais tarde, a casa de Escorpião foi palco do amor "venenoso" de Shaina e Milo.

No dia seguinte, Camus e Aiolia veem ao longe um Milo sorridente no centro de treinamento.

-Ah lá Camus, a cara de bobão do Milo, a noite foi quente ontem na 8ª casa!

-Eu diria que foi venenosa, Aiolia!

-Esse Milo é safado! Pegou a cobrinha!

Nisso os 2 chegam perto de Milo:

-Então meu amigo venenoso, como foi a noite ontem? – pergunta Camus

-Olha, foi maravilhosa. Shaina é uma mulher incrível.

-Ah garoto! Parabéns, Milo! Estou feliz por você, sério. A Shaina merece, Marin me contou o que ela passou por causa do Seiya, vai ser bom pra vocês dois.

-Espero que sim, Aiolia. Ela merece muito ser feliz, e eu espero ajuda-la nisso. E espero que ela faça o mesmo por mim. Cansei dessas aventuras.

-Ouvi dizer que as meninas de Atenas estão de luto...

-Camus fazendo piada? As coisas definitivamente estão mudando por aqui! – diz Aiolia

Os 3 se entreolham e caem na gargalhada.


	5. Chapter 5

No dia seguinte, chegam vários carros de luxo ao Santuário. De um deles, desce Julian Solo e sua esposa Thetis. De outro, Sorento, assessor de Julian. Todos entram no Templo de Atena e ficam o dia quase todo por lá. Ao saírem, encontram-se com Afrodite, que passava desavisado do que se passava perto de sua casa. Ao ver uma pessoa, ele fica imóvel:

-O que ela faz aqui? Há quanto tempo não a vejo! – pensa Afrodite

Eis que Thetis chega perto:

-Oi Afrodite, como vai? Quanto tempo, hein?

-Er... Oi Thetis, como vai, bastante tempo mesmo...

-Vocês dois já se conheciam? – pergunta Saori chegando perto

-Digamos que eu e ele há algum tempo fomos mais do que amigos... – diz Thetis

-Verdade? – pergunta Saori

-Sim. Mas faz tempo. E hoje tá cada um na sua. – diz Afrodite meio irritado. Com licença que tenho algumas coisas a fazer em casa.

-Nossa, que deu nele? – pergunta Julian ao ver o grupo

-Nada não, amor. Ele não gostou de me ver.

-Ah sim, já entendi... – diz Julian

Mais tarde, Saori vai à casa de Afrodite. Lá ele explica o que houve.

-Há algum tempo atrás, antes dos eventos das 12 casas, eu conheci Thetis numa missão à Dinamarca, terra natal dela. O negócio ficou, digamos, quente entre nós. Sempre nas minhas folgas eu ia à Copenhagen visitá-la. Mas eu descobri que ela amava o Julian e fiquei furioso. Discutimos feio e nunca mais a vi.

-Caramba, que loucura! Jamais imaginei que vocês tivessem tido algo. E você tem uma fama, desculpe falar, de ser meio estranho. Ninguém imaginava que você namorasse mulheres.

-Sim, sei dessa fama preconceituosa, mas eu nunca liguei. Me amo do jeito que sou. E superei essa "traição" da Thetis. Encontrei uma pessoa legal que tá me fazendo feliz, apesar de não termos nada sério.

-Fico feliz por isso. Eu sei quem é a menina, tem futuro como amazona. Tem a minha bênção.

-Obrigado, fico muito feliz!

* * *

 _Gente, desculpe a demora! Mas finalmente bateu uma inspiração para continuar a fic. Se vocês tiverem alguma crítica ou sugestão, por favor deixem nos reviews! O texto não tá grande coisa... rs._

 _Quero dar namoradas pros 12 cavaleiros, podem me sugerir nomes ou personagens!_

 _Tenho só mais um capítulo pronto!_

 _OBS: Não sou homofóbico, apenas não curto yaoi. ;)_


End file.
